digiwar
by voodootamer90
Summary: when the digidestiend are called to gather the teams of digidestiend they have to fight enemies of the digital world, and they have been given the power to do each others digivolutions along with the guardian hunters, they unite to become a very powerful digimon of the purest heart. MUST READ YOU WILL LOVE IT.


Chapter1: prologue/General of the dramon army

prologue: in the years the digital world has been in chaos since lord bagra, the digimon realized that no madder what happens evil will hurt there world, and they could not trust anyone except there group army's, they have been separated into many armies such as, dramon army, marine army, light army, ground army, desert army, forest army, magma army, sky army, royal knights, x digimon, and sovereign army, and ice army.

the leaders of each army:

dramon army leader: examon the dramon emperor.

the marine army leaders: the masters of water queen ancientmermaimon and king sagomon.

the light army leader: the father of angels lord seraphimon.

the ground army leader: master of earth gravimon.

the desert army leader: the diamond stone digimon blastmon.

the forest leader digimon: the mother of nature queen rosemon.

the magma army leader: the sun digimon king apollomon

the royal knight leader: the digimon with every data omnimon.

the x digimon leader: the first x dourmon.

the sovereign army leader: genni.

the ice army leader: the tyrant of the glaciers vikemon.

no prove

in a dark throne room

a little red dinosuar with claws and a hazard symbol on his chest runs up to the throne chair and a big dragon with metalic wings and sharp claws and a upright dragon body says what is wrong my friend guilmon.

**digi scanner:**

**guilmon a virus dinosaur digimon who is the rookie level of the hazard digimon megidramon he is a friendly digimon but his pyro sphere will destroy his enemy'.**

the dino says emperor examon the marine army general is here to attack the castle.

**digiscanner: **

**examon the dragon digimon known as the dramon emperor he is the top dragon and the most powerful of many megas his pentagons glory is shooting a red Ray out his weapon ambrosius is his gigantic lance with also many effects when shot.**

examon says send a group to counter attack, i will not have the marine army take our home.

( outside in a plain battle ground)

a tall red armor dragon with cannons on his wrist and orange featherd wings stands with orange t rexs with metal claws and with metalic wings and metal chest with metal on there heads.

the tall dragon says metal greymon, defensife positions.

the metal greymon stand ready.

one of the metal greymon says burning greymon sir who are we up against.

burning greymon says we are facing mantryamon so watch out for fast swift attacks, to use defensive attacks while attacking first.

then out of nowhere a bunch of mantry like digimon but blue, came down and started to battle the metalgreymon.

**Mantaraymon vacine type digimon there really fast under water and air watch out for there tail booster it can paralyze you.**

burning greymon says pyro barrage and blasted heat waves from his wrist cannons and deleted some mantryamon.

one metal greymon says giga blaster and shot to missles out his chest and knocked some to the ground.

burning greymon used a communicator on his head to contact examon and says sir I need more troops.

examon says alright, veedramon go kick some ass.

**digiscanner:**

**veedramon a blue dragon digimon related to the veemons he is one tough s.o.b so watch out for his v nova blast.**

then some blue dragons came out with three horns out of the castle and fired blue flames at the sea digimon and one of them went by burning greymon and says hey bro, need a hand.

burning greymon says yes and you take the lead.

veedramon says you got it.

then burning greymon became a red light and veedramon a blue light and they merged and veedramon had burning greymon's armor but blue and white, and his horns on his body and much more buff and he says digixros burning veedramon.

burning veedramon says pyro v barrage and blasted v shaped lasers at the mantryamon.

the metal greymon says lets do it to, then they become a orange light and merged to a machinedramon.

machinedramon says sir we will finish this, giga cannon and blasted his cannons and destroyed the rest of the enemy and they retreat.

in the throne room

examon says did they retreat burning greymon.

burning greymon says yes sir now we are safe.

examon says thanks to you and your greymon's and veedramon's.

burning greymon smiles and says thank you sir.

examon disconnected the communication.

examon thinks the marine army is getting to dangerous, I must find a way to stop this chaos.

examon walked to his room and to his balcony and says I must visit a friend, guilmon.

guilmon walked in and says yes old friend.

examon says Im going to visit a friend and I want you in charge, protect our brothers.

examon flew to the sky in the night air and blasted toward north.

examon flew downward and sees a long canyon and flew through a big hole, and later he sees a red metal floor and sees a hole and fly's down to it and fly's underground and spinned and expanded his wings and started to slow down and retracted his wings.

examon says to himself that is always fun.

examon walked down the underground tunnel and came to a bright opening and looks down and sees a long way down, and jumped and retracted his wings then sees a big steel gate and shouts hello old friend, genni I need to talk to you.

the gate did not opened and he shouted hello, he then says I wonder what the problem is.

examon says I guess ill just bust through, draconic impact and he energized in crimson energy and rammed through the door, and he says hello, he walks down the door way and sees and hears nothing.

then out of nowhere a mihiramon and vajramon come forth and says halt, who goes there.

examon says im examon I must talk with genni.

vajramon says examon oh sorry come ill show you the way.

they walk down the hall way and mihiramon says sorry for the darkness, we are having power failure.

examon says that's ok.

they walk until they reach a room of digimon and genni.

genni says that is all.

then examon walked up to genni and says hello genni.

genni says hello dragon emperor.

examon says I need to talk to you about finding a way to stop the chaos.

genni says about that me and the sovereigns have a plan.

examon says what is it.

genni says we are going to send a digimon to gather all digideistend to fight of the evil and restore peace.

examon says they will need new digivices to do all digivolutions and to fight here which will be like a war.

genni says yeah I know that's why I made a digivices called the digimeter, a watch with voice activated and touch with the abilities of all digivices.

examon grinned and says they will like that and I know just the one to send.

genni raised a eyebrow and says who.

examon says my friend dracomon, he is willing to help, he can also digivolve.

genni says in case there's trouble what level can he go up to.

examon says he can at least go up to ultimate.

genni says good then he has a chance to fight if there is trouble, because its best to have only one go to them.

examon nodded.

genni says take me to dracomon so I can brief him.

examon says you got it.

(later in examon's palace)

examon called dracomon to his room and says hello my lord what is your request.

genni says dracomon I need you to do a suicide mission.

dracomon says what is it.

genni says I need you go to each group of digideistend to gather them to restore the peace here at the digital world.

dracomon thought about the mission and says im willing to ill go, and get them, I wont fail you.

examon smiles and says thank you dracomon you are a true dramon.

dracomon smiled and says thanks.

genni says ill open a portal are you ready.

dracomon nodded.

genni pulled out a key device and pressed a button and a blue portal appeared and he says good luck, may the crests be with you.

dracomon says thanks and jumped through it.

chapter2: recruit the originals and second generation.

dracomon prove

dracomon flew through the portal and came out toward a computer room.

dracomon says this must be the digideistend school computer room.

dracomon walked to the rooms door and looks around and says no ones here, then a couple of kids came by, dracomon hid behind the door and signed, and says that was a close one.

dracomon came outside to the roof and says a couple of them live in heighten view terrace then ill fly there.

dracomon concentrated and glowed green, then he says time to digivolve.

**dracomon digivolve to coredramon ( green).**

coredramon knew he was the type of coredramon to not be good at flying but he was flying and fast and flew straight toward his destination, then he landed on the roof.

coredramon says well im here.

then a boy with a agumon came up to him and the boy says agumon who is that.

agumon says that's coredramon a pure blooded dragon digimon his green flare breath is so strong it can melt anything.

the boy says hello can you talk.

coredramon says yes.

the boy says my name is tai.

coredramon says I know who you are tai, I must speak to you.

tai says sure but do you mind if me and my team all talk.

coredramon says I don't mind.

later coredramon dedigivolved and tai and Davis team are in izzys room.

tentomon brought dracomon a glass of water.

dracomon says thanks.

davis says so why a digimon like you are in the real world.

dracomon says genni sent me.

sora says why did he send you.

dracomon says the digital world needs your help.

izzy says why whats wrong.

dracomon explained the situation.

cody says oh wow.

ken says they need help.

dracomon says yes and we must get the others.

veemon says what others.

dracomon says the other digidestiend from other demensions.

yolie says oh yeah i remember, i happen to recall one group called the tamers and there digimon friend beelzemon.

hawkmon says yes and a powerful one to.

dracomon says thats right and now we have to find them.

tk says but how do we get to them.

dracomon says the best way or the only way i know is to go to the sector of the sovergin the tamers found and digiport from there.

kari says thats sounds like a very good plan.

joe says i agree.

dracomon pulled out a black case and opend it up and says genni made new digivices that you will need, he calls them digimeter its has all digivices abilites.

dracomon gave everyones digimeter and says oh and they also allow you to go to any digivolution that has been lost and it gives you your crest.

davis presses the center of it and a computer voice says welome boy of miracles.

davis says woah that is cool.

cody did the same and a computer voice says welcome boy of creativty.

cody says cool im creative.

yolie says whats mine, she presses the button.

a computer voice says welcome girl of determination.

dracomon says and now you should know all the different digivolutions.

tai says like what.

dracomon says like for tamers they have two, to swipe a card of digimon and gain there powers or give them power, speed or strength, also biomerge digivolution a digivolution to combine with your digimon to go straight to mega.

izzy says prodigious thats going to be cool to use.

dracomon says in the 4th team of digidestined the legendary warriors of the elements, they have spirtit evolution of human and beast forms.

matt says how dose that work.

dracomon says it allows you to become a digimon and use its powers but in my opinion i dont see how it will work.

ken says why.

dracomon says there are only ten pairs of spirits so i dont know what forms you will get but we will see.

dracomon countined now for the 5th team there is a dna charge were your emmotions digivolve them but the last form is burst mode which is basicly a super ultimate.

ken says super ultimate i thought digimon only go up to mega.

dracomon says sometimes digimon go futher like omnimon he is a double mega.

dracomon says and the last one digifusion a new way of dna digivolving, almost like mutation mixing 2 or more digimon together.

tai says now that sounds cool.

dracomon says with digifusion levels dont matter but power dose so watchout.

davis says not that i dont like to hear this very cool stuff dont get me wrong but i want to go save the digital world to help the digimon.

kari says davis..

dracomon says no kari he is right no point in waiting, i want to save my home soon, lets go.

ken says lets go to the computer room.

they all nod.

then the ground started to shake.

everyone fell to the ground.

tk says what is that.

dracomon went to the window and sees a herd of mammothmon and a skull greymon.

dracomon got down and says you guys are in a shit load of trouble, well this can be a test.

tai went up to the window while he says why what.

tai saw them and pales and fainted.

davis says ok ready veemon.

veemon says oh yeah, and says lets kick there asses.

wormmon says i agree lets go.

they all went outside even tai.

tai says me and agumon will deal with the skullgreymon.

davis say we will deal with the mamothmon.

davis says to the digimeter hey digimeter can i use the golden armor digiegg.

the digimeter says yes you can.

davis grinned and says golden armor energize.

**veemon golden armor digivolve to magnamon.**

sora says now us.

**gabumon ultimate digivolve to weregarrurumon.**

**biyomon ultimate digivolve to garudamon.**

**tentomon ultimate digivolve to megakabutariemon.**

**palmon ultimate digivolve to lillymon.**

**gomamon ultimate digivolve to zudomon.**

**patamon ultimate digivolve to magnangemon.**

kari says to the watch and wonders, says hey can i use the other armor digieggs.

the watch says yes you may.

kari says courage digiegg armor energize.

**gatomon armor digivolve to lynxmon.**

davis asked magnamon who is that.

magnamon says thats **lynxmon a armor digivolved gatomon with the digiegg of courage, her howling buster is a heat wave that is shot out her mouth.**

davis says thats hot.

kari laughed at the iorny.

yolie says to cody, hey cody how about a digifusion.

cody says yeah that will kick there asses.

yolie giggled and says hawkmon digivolve.

**hawkmon digivolve to aquilamon.**

cody had armodillomon digivolve as well.

yolie says aquilamon.

cody says ankylomon

then they both say dual fuse.

and shot a beam of light at there digimon and they merged and aquilamon had ankylomon's armor with his hammer tail with sharp claws and says aquilamon armor mode.

cody says cool.

yolie says that is one bad ass digimon.

magnamon says magna blast and shot a laser at mammothmon and deleted him.

lynxmon says howling buster and shot a heat wave at mammothmon and knocked it to more of them.

aquilamon soared to the bunch and says soaring boulder and rolled to a armor ball with feathers and rammed them and a bunch of data was in a cloud.

dracomon says let me help.

**dracomon ultimate digivolve to groundramon.**

dracomon changed to a large four legged dragon with red horns two on his bottom jaw and one on his head, with two large arms on his back with red claws and a hammer tail on his tail.

groundramon sprinted toward a mammothmon when it was about to use its tush crusher and groundramon went underground and the mammothmon says where did he go, groundramon was under him and says giga crack and broke out the ground and slammed on him to the ground and deleted him.

meanwhile with tai.

tai had agumon digivolve to wargreymon and attacked skullgreymon but he was very strong.

matt sees this and says i should help my best friend then.

**weregarrurumon mega digivolve to metalgarrurumon.**

then skull greymon absorbs all mammothmon and became a black war greymon with bone spikes with bone dramon killers.

tai says matt we need to form omnimon.

matt nodded and says yeah he can beat him plus it wont allow him to use dramon killers to beat us.

tai says wargreymon.

matt says metalgarrurmon.

then they says dual digifuse.

then they form omnimon.

the black war greymon skull mode which is his name says ill beat you, **skull force** and generates bones to a large ball of energy and throws it at omnimon.

tai says omnimon block it.

omnimon's war greymon shoulder sheild went infront of him and says courage shelid and then it went back and says **omni matrix** and his greymon and garrurumon heads went to his shoulder and he had white robot hands and generated a green orb on his chest and blasted it at the enemy and blasted him to a near by building weakend.

the other team mates ordered them to kill the remaining mamothmon.

garudamon says **wing blade.**

megakabutariemon says **horn buster.**

lillymon says **flower cannon.**

zudomon says **valcun hammer.**

magnangemon says soul vanisher and engergized his exalebur and blasted a ray at them.

the attacks deleted the remaining mammothmon.

tai and the others regrouped by the injured black war greymon skull mode.

tai says that was so easy.

cady says and cool.

ken says yeah did you guys see how powerful we were.

they all say yeah.

then the enemy sits up and says you all will lose.

davis says and says who.

( sorry its just a long name)

the enemy says my master the demon lords will kill you all, and bring pain and suffering.

tk laughed and says no the good will always win, no madder what.

sora says thats right.

then the enemy stands and says i wont let you win he was about to strike with his claws.

groundramon thinks no i will protect the digidestiend and he glowed green.

**groundramon mega digivolve to breakdramon.**

**digi scanner:**

**breakdramon a machine dragon digimon which looks like a dragon with construction equipment like shovel arms and a bunch of drills, his speacil attack is tazer strike which he shoots his drills at the enemy.**

breakdramon grabbed the enemy with his shovels and says you wont hurt the digidestend i will protect them with my life.

the enemy says then die, he jabs his dramon killers into his body.

the enemy says since your a dramon you can die easily.

breakdramon says even if i die i will keep fighting, he says tazer strike and luanched his drills to the enemy and they drilled through his body and he was deleteing and breakdramon says even if i die you die with me.

then the enemy deleted and breakdramon fell and dedigivolved.

tai ran to dracomon's side.

agumon holded him up and says dracomon are you ok.

dracomon says weakly no im dieing, even if your new digivices keep more than one digimon and heal them in it, i cant heal.

tai says try dracomon please.

dracomon says sorry, but i cant but i will be reborn and i died with honor trying to restore my home.

the girls started to cry and some of the boys to, kari cryed on davis shoulder and sora's on tai's, mimi's on izzys, yolie's on ken's.

dracomon says when you see my king examon tell him it was worth it, because now im a true dramon, then he groaned painfully, then dracomon took his g shurunen and put it in tai's hand and says give this to examon to remember me by, and i was glad to have met the legendary digidestend.

tai says dracomon you are the best when you saved us you had your dramon courage.

matt says you are our friend till the end.

dracomon laughed and smiled and says thanks my friends i will meet you again, till next then he deleted and his last word time faded.

tai sobbed dracomon.

kari cried out no dracomon.

davis hold kari in his arms and says its ok.

sora sobbed on tai's shoulder.

the digimon cryed to.

tai looked at the special g shurunen scale and says dracomon im sorry.

yolie whipped her tears and says tai what do we do.

tai whipped his tears and strapped on his goggles and his new digivice and turns to them and says we will comeplete are mission and he says dracomon i swear on the crest of courage and heaven and earth and my heart i will keep this promise, i will help save the digiworld and your dramon brothers.

davis says i swear as well.

sora says me to.

matt says i to.

izzy says me to.

joe says ditto.

kari and tk says us to.

yolie and cody says us to.

ken says me to.

they all hold hands and the digimon and say we swear on the crests, and are hearts we will save the digital world.

tai says to himself i promise dracomon i will bring you back.

then davis says out of nowhere digiport open and a portal opend.

cody says everyone ready.

they all nod.

they went through the portal exept davis and kari.

kari was standing outside the portal sobbing.

davis walked to her and kari turned to him and davis opend his arms, and kari ran to his arms and broke down.

kari sobbed oh davis dracomon is gone.

davis stroked her hair and says soothly its ok, its ok, we will get him back.

kari says thanks davis.

davis says no problem.

kari kiseed his cheek.

Davis smiled and they went through the portal.

chapter3: trip to the digimon tamers, time to biomerge

no prove

they digidesitend were in a digiportal and tai says this portal seems new.

mimi says I agree usually its like a flash.

izzy says I think I see a opening.

then they were in the other side and it seemed like they went to a new city by the park.

sora says this dose not look like the digital world.

Davis says yeah.

tai looked at the special dracomon scale and it was glowing green.

tai says izzy look at this.

izzy examined the scale and says it seems dracomon transferred his power to the g-shurunen scale to send us to the tamers dimension.

Joe typed his watched and opened up a rectangle map with a white beacon for them and he says guys I found a map on the new digivice.

they all examined it and matt says this could help us find the tamers.

they all nod.

then a red beacon appeared on the map.

Davis says what's the red dot.

Joe tapped it and appeared a title sentence saying digimon warning and a computer voice saying it.

tai says this place must get digimon attacks.

Kari says and the tamers fight them.

tk says lets go after it, maybe the tamers will go there to.

Davis says good idea tk.

Cody says yeah and finally Davis gets tk's name right.

Davis says oh whatever.

they went to the destination of the digimon at the center of the city in a big fog.

ken says well lets get fighting this digimon.

then a group of big green Frankenstein like digimon with bolts in there bodies and a gas mask with a big silver axe on his back.

gomamon says who are these ugly guys.

**digi-scanner:** **tentomon's voice:**

**boltmon a mega level android type digimon who has a history of being constructed at the same time as andromon, boltmon is a emotionless digimon who wanders the digital world in its own sorrow its tumawack crunch is like 50 wrecking balls. **

wormmon says its almost a freak of nature but kimeramon was worse no offense ken.

ken says nun taken.

then a bright red light came from a near by ally and a big crimson knight with a lance and a big shield with a hazard symbol on it comes out and bashes his lance into a boltmon and stuck him to a bus.

tai says who is that knight.

**digi-scanner: agumon's voice:**

**that's gallantmon a mega level virus exalted knight digimon he is one of the royal knights a group who protects the digital world. he posseses the digital hazard a program that gives him that gives him destructive power and his lance gram and his shield aegis along with his armor are 99.9 percent made of chrome digizoid the hardest metal in the digital world Watch out his lightning joust is powerful.**

gallantmon deleted the boltmon and says lighting joust and his lance energized lighting and strikes another boltmon then looked at tai and stared.

then a boltmon says tomahawk crunch and stiked gallantmon with his big axe and bashed him to the ground.

tai says I better help him, time to use the biomerge.

tai raised his watch on his right hand and says biomerge activate and a orange light blasted out the watch and surrounded tai and agumon.

**agumon says agumon biomerge to emperor greymon. **

**digi-scanner: veemon's voice:**

**that's emperorgreymon a fire warrior digimon a mega hybrid class digimon who is a protector of the digiworld along with magnagarurumon who became this form with the spirits of earth, wood, ice, wind and flame.**

emperor greymon says dragon fire crossbow and his sword changed to a crossbow and shot fire at the boltmon and blasted off one's mask.

then a flash of green and yellow light came out of nowhere and a rabbit like cyborg came out with cannon hands with a fox like human in a gray robes.

**digi-scanner: hawkmon's voice**

**that's rapidmon a android vaccine digimon who's titled as keen hound he uses his ears as radar to fight even in the dark, his rapid fire shoots out missiles from his hands and destroys his enemy's he is a ultimate level digimon.**

**gatomon's voice **

**that's taomon a data wizard type digimon, ultimate level her thousand spells can be of use to a lot of effects to use it she is a force to be recon with and not to be taken likely.**

rapidmon says gallantmon watchout, tri beam, and lifted his arms and connected his legs and shot a triangle shaped beam and shoots it at the boltmon.

gallantmon notice this and dodged it.

taomon says thousand spells and shot ticket like spells out her sleeves and surrounded some boltmon and exploded around them and deleted them.

emperorgreymon slashed his sword into the ground and says pyro dragons and fire dragons raised out of Gaia ( earth) and attacked the boltmon and deleted them.

rapidmon says gallantmon use are power to finish this.

taomon nodded and they sent there energy to gallantmon and he glowed crimson.

**gallantmon mode change to gallantmon crimson mode.**

gallantmon changed to a darker crimson armored knight with a hazard symbol on his chest with a dual lance and a sword.

tai says who is that.

**digi-scanner**: **agumon voice**

**that's a special form to gallantmon called crimson mode a form that increases his power by times 50 and his armor is stronger, the form is legend and is very rare to see on a gallantmon also it is also said to be a super ultimate level.**

gallantmon crimson mode says ill defeat boltmon shining crimson and shined a very bright crimson and deleted the boltmon.

tai de-biomerge and says to the three digimon who are you.

they shined bright and the rapidmon changed to a gray and green rabbit like digimon and the taomon changed to a yellow and white vixen and the gallantmon changed to a red guilmon and the a boy with brown shorts with blue shirt with brown hair and goggles.

the boy says guys better come out.

then comes out a girl with white skin and red hair wearing a white shirt with short green sleeves with blue jeans and grey and red shoes and a boy with tan skin and dark blue hair wearing a black shirt with a orange jacket with brown pants and black and yellow shoes.

the 1 boy says hello my name is takato and my partner guilmon he gestures to the dinosaur.

the 2 boy says my name is henry and my partner terriermon he gestures to the rabbit.

the girl says my name is rika and my partner renamon, she gestures to the yellow vixen.

takato says nice to finally meet you my favorite digidesitend tai kamiya.

tai says how do you know my name.

rika says in our world digimon is a tv show and a card game.

izzy say mine showing us.

henry pulled out a card with a war greymon on it.

terriermon jumped next to henry's side from his head and says show,em henry.

henry slashed the card on his digivice and says digi-modify war greymon's dramon killers activate.

terriermon had war greymon's claws on his ears and slashed them on the ground and says hey guys x marks the spot.

the digimon laughed and renamon had her paw on her mouth.

rika smiled and says renamon are you laughing.

renamon says no, snort, no im fine, snort, then she bursted out laughing.

guilmon smiles and says to terriermon finally we got her to laugh.

terriermon smiled and his claw ears went away.

tai says we need your help to save the digital world.

rika says what's wrong.

tai raised the dracomon scale and it glowed green and showed a holographic image of dracomon, it says hello to any digidesitend out there if you are listening this is a message to you, the digital world has gone into chaos into separate army's the evil army's want to destroy us by make us fight, please come help, my home the dramon army wants peace, please help I want my family to be safe.

kari whispered to herself dracomon.

davis noticed this and frowned.

renamon says did he die in honor.

tai says yes he died protecting us, fighting for his dragon brothers he was a true dramon.

rika says im in ill help.

henry says me to.

takato says get me a first class ticket to the digital world.

rika says before we go, there are others here to help, are friends.

henry says yeah.

tk says who are they.

takato says there names are kazu, Kenta, ryo, Alice, and Jeri, oh and henrys sister Susie.

they all went to guilmon's shed and they called up there friends.

( I wont do descriptions for them)

ken looked at there friend ryo and recognized him and walks up to him and says ryo is that you.

ryo smiled and says yeah its me, nice to see you again.

henry says you know ken ryo.

ryo says yeah when is first went to the digital world I met ken and we explored it.

rika says how come you never said anything.

ryo says I thought it be more fun this way.

sora looked at guilmon digging in the back and says to takato, takato why is guilmon digging.

takato says well there is a digiportal under this shed.

davis says good.

kenta was working on how to operate the new digivice and pops up a holograph of the young genni.

kenta says guys look at this.

they all look to his watch.

the genni says hello digidesitend if you are hearing this then dracomon has told you about the situation and agreed to the task and thank you, im not good with speeches but it is a honor it be your friend and guardian this digivice allows you to do any digivolution and it was not made by me it was a gift by someone that I do not know but it seems he or she wants to help good luck and my the crests be with you.

the holograph disappeared.

( I just had to make that quote sorry)

tai says well genni is still alive.

Jeri says that was bogus.

tai says well from how they say that it sounds like it is very dangerous.

Kenta says that's true.

kazu says can we just get to the legendary warriors already.

henry says yeah but we should say goodbye to our families.

terriermon says I agree with henry.

rika says to the other digideistend and says did you guys get to say goodbye.

they had there heads down, but Davis says it doesn't matter, they all look at him, Davis says because we will come back to our families even if we don't say goodbye, we will win and come back to our love one's.

Kari smiles warmly and says Davis is right, we will come back and we will save the digital world.

they all smile at Davis's speech.

tai says well said like a true digideistend.

takato says ill be right back im going to say goodbye, guilmon ready.

guilmon says yeah.

takato pressed the center button on his new digivices and a large boom was heard and broke the sound barrier and a red and gold dragon like hover craft came and takato says nice to see you grani.

the dragon craft says likewise takato and guilmon.

takato and guilmon went on top of grani and they went toward his home.

later at takato's home in front of his parents bakery.

takato was hugging his mom and dad and says I will see you again.

takato's mom says you better and be safe.

takato's dad says do you have to go.

takato says yes I do, to save guilmon's home.

his parents nodded and takato climbed grani and flew to the air and says to guilmon ready boy.

guilmon says yeah lets go kick some digiass.

meanwhile with henry and Susie.

henry explained the situation and there families understood and they hugged them and they left on rapidmon.

meanwhile with rika.

rika was explaining to her mom about the situation and she and her grandma understood, rika's mom wanted her to wear a blue heart necklace that was in her private chest and rika agreed to wear it, rika's mom says rika I wish you still a baby so I can protect you, but I cant its fate that is making you do heroic things, so this necklace was a gift from your father, rika looked down, her mom continued I know he was not here but im here for you and grandma to so you go to the digital world and save it.

rika smiled and hugged her grandma and mother and kissed there cheeks and says goodbye and that she will be back and had ranamon digivolve to kyubimon and ride to guilmon's shed.

( because I don't know a lot about the other tamers families im not going to but basically they said goodbye and hugged and say there coming back)

the digideistend were at guilmon's shed and tai says ok once we go there the portal the g-shureren should take us to the next team of digideistend.

( Jeri and Alice are there to and they have there digimon with them)

kazu says yeah it sounds like a great plan but what if the next team hurts us to think we are I don't know enemies that are taken over or something.

henry says for once I agree.

ranamon says we need to show them some way of peace, a symbol.

takato says I have a idea its a long shot.

leomon says what is the idea.

takato says well you all know that digimon is a show in our world, so in there season, they have a couple of digimon as guardians such as digimon by the name of ophanimon, seraphimon, and kerpymon.

Cody says so?

rika says I get it, a patamon like tk's can digivolve to mega which is seraphimon.

Kenta says and gatomon like Kari's can digivolve to mega which is ophanimon.

lopmon was on Susie's side and says also my digimon species can go to mega which is cherubimon.

izzy says this could work, but we have to play it good, tell them to meet us.

hawkmon says that sounds like a splendid idea.

takato was about to say something, when a voice says you weren't about to leave without us were you.

they look outside and see a purple kid in a clown suit with red gloves and a tail and a weird white creature with big ears with a reversed hazard symbol on his head.

tai says who are these guys.

takato says these guys are impmon and calumon.

rika says there friends.

impmon says yeah so were you going to leave us pineapple head.

takato says never impmon.

calumon says good we are coming to, oh and there's trouble in the city.

lopmon shouts and you weren't going to tell us.

calumon says oh sorry.

impmon says takato ill ride behemoth to the city on the ground while you as gallantmon ride grani and the others will catch up.

guilmon says Im ready takatomon.

takatomon says biomerge activate.

**guilmon biomerge to gallantmon**

**impmon warp digivolve to beelzemon**

beelzemon got on behemoth and rode on the road, gallantmon rode on grani while flying and searching for the enemy.

beelzemon says well I don't see no digimon, maybe calumon was wrong he is a very young digimon and very silly kid ha ha.

then a purple blast of energy hit beelzemon and knocked him off behemoth and pushed him to the ground and he groaned and looked up and he saw a bunch of black/purple and red colored dragon knight with a sharp shaped body and large metal feather wings and a metal globe tail.

**digi-analyzer: beelzemon voice:**

**those guys are dexdorugoramon, mega level digimon virus ghost digimon there the dark side to dorugoramon with the power of the x antibody a power which makes digimon more powerful than the original forms and they might look a bit different, but there no laughing matter, there metal impulse releases a purple aura ball at there enemies and annihilates them. **

beelzemon pulled out his shotguns and says **double impact **and shot four bullets at them and no effect.

beelzemon thought shit.

then a voice says **positron laser** and shot a blue ray at the dexdorugoramon and deleted 3 of them.

beelzemon looked up and sees imperialdramon dragon mode in the air and lands next to him and separated into the whole gang.

davis says ready veemon.

veemon nodded and says yeah.

davis shouts **biomerge activate.**

then a blue light surrounded veemon and davis and they merged.

**veemon biomerge to ulforceveedramon**

they merged into a dragon knight with a gold v on his chest and a blue dragon wing cape with two brace gauntlets on his wrists.

**digi-analyzer: gomamon voice:**

**call him the future knight or the vee knight, he is ulforce veedramon a exalted knight digimon part of the veedramon race he is mega level, but he is a royal knight and is one tough guy, so watch out his ray of victories is very powerful. **

ulforce veedramon charged toward the dexdorugoramon and says **ulforce saber** and slashed 6 of them.

ken says lets all biomerge.

rika says right that way they will know we will never give up.

then they shouted **biomerge activate.**

**agumon biomerge to emperorgreymon**

**gabumon biomerge to magnagarrurumon**

**biyomon biomerge to phoenixmon **

**tentomon biomerge to ancientbeetlemon**

**gomamon biomerge to plesiomon**

**palmon biomerge to rosemon**

**patamon biomerge to seraphimon **

**gatomon biomerge to ophanimon**

**hawkmon biomerge to valkerimon**

**armodillomon biomerge to blastmon**

**wormon biomerge to grandkuwagamon**

**renamon biomerge to sakuyamon**

**terriermon biomerge to mega gargomon**

**monodramon biomerge to justimon**

**gomamon biomerge to slashangemon**

**( marineangemon's rookie form is gomamon and they biomerge to a different mega)**

** leormon biomerge to saberleomon**

**hagurumon biomerge to hiandromon**

**dobermon biomerge to anubismon**

**lopmon biomerge to cherubimon**

**( sorry im not going to do intros for each of them but look them up on digimon wihki its easy)**

ulforce veedramon jumped on to a dexdorugoramon and says lets not get over are heads then he grabbed its head and ripped it off.

( ha ha get it)

saberleomon and slashangemon went straight toward some of the death dragons and slashed them into pieces.

mega gargomon, hiandromon, blastmon and magna garrurumon stood side by side and ready to fire.

megagargomon says mega barrage.

hiandromon says atomic ray and blasted a red and blue ray from his shoulder cannons.

blastmon says crystal breath and absorbed the sun light and shoots a blue laser.

magnagarrurumon blasted rockets from his rocket hand cannon.

the big powerful shots hit about 10 of the dexdorugoramon and deleted them.

the rest of the heroes used there attacks( you will have to look them up) and deleted about half of them.

then out from the sky came gallantmon and says lets use our ultimate power to fight.

tai and matt nodded and they debiomerged and they digivolved there digimon.

**agumon, gabumon warp dna digivolve to omnimon.**

Davis and ken did the same.

**veemon digivolve to exveemon**

**wormon digivolve to stingmon**

**exveemon, stingmon dna digivolve to paildramon mega digivolve to imperialdramon, mode change to paladin mode.**

**( yes they can mode change to it by themselves and it makes it easier because if you want to use the leaders in there top forms then that's the way)**

**gallantmon mode change to crimson mode.**

omnimon says **Omni matrix** and blasted a white aura.

imperialdramon pm says **paladin laser** and blasted his cannon out a white laser.

gallantmon cm says **hazard crimson** and blasted a crimson ray out his hazard chest plate and the attacks destroyed there enemies.

they all dedigivolved and takato says you alright beelzemon.

beelzemon says yes I am, thanks for the help.

wormon says no problem.

davis says yeah anything for a friend.

they all went to the portal and went through it, to the dimension of the 4th team.

chapter4: spirit digideistend the return of duskmon.

no prove

the digideistend flew through the portal which felt like hours.

Kenta says is this going to take and more time, we need to get to our destination.

tai says I guess its going to be awhile.

wormon says since this will be awhile, **sticky net **shot white webs and made a huge platform.

ken says nice job wormon.

wormon says no problem my feet were getting tired.

Mimi says how about a game of truth or dare.

izzy says that's a good idea Mimi but how do we get the stuff we need for dares.

rika says well most of our digimon are filled with elements and we can use modify cards to.

Kari says ill start veemon truth or dare.

veemon says hmm dare.

Kari says ok I dare you to hit your head on armodillomon back until you get a head ack.

veemon says ohh starts with a challenge, he went over to armodillomon and says sorry buddy, he hit his head about 30 times and he stopped and fell in davis lap and says im never doing a dare again.

cody says that just means his shell IS stronger than your VEE HEAD BUD.

veemon says guilmon truth or dare.

guilmon says il go with truth.

veemon says which form do you like best.

guilmon says I like gallantmon best.

guilmon says takatomon truth or dare.

sora says hey takato why dose guilmon call you a mon.

takato says I created him and he thought everyone was a digimon so he called me takatomon anyways dare.

guilmon says I dare you takatomon to kiss rika.

takato who was sitting next to rika, they both blushed a deep crimson like gallantmons crimson mode.

sora looked at her crest on her neck ( they all get crests and there old ones ) and thought wow those to love each other guess has the digicupid I should get them together.

sora says will you guys just kiss.

takato and rika closed there eyes and kissed on the lips for about two minutes and pulled away quicker than garrurumon running.

they whole group laughed at there blushes and rika got angry and whispered into takatos ear and he grinned and nodded.

guilmon says your turn takatomon.

takato says rika truth or dare.

rika says dare.

takato says I dare you to use a numemon modify card and you know the rest.

rika pulled out a card and says digimodifey numemon nume-sludge activate

renamon then had a numemon's sludge and rika told her to put it on everyone's head except herself and takato.

then everyone was groaning and disgusted.

Mimi says eww come on how much longer.

rika says about 4 more seconds.

then that was over and rika says izzy truth or dare.

izzy says truth.

terriermon coughed chicken.

izzy glared.

rika says who do you love.

izzy blushed and says I wont say.

rika says you have to, fine here is what ill do everyone but me will close there eyes and you will kiss the girl you like.

izzy says ok. everyone did what they were told and izzy went over to Mimi and kissed her for 3 minutes and sat down then rika says very interesting now you don't tell but ill know.

izzy says terriermon truth or dare.

terriermon says dare.

izzy says girls I want you to dress terriermon in any dress girl clothes or make up you got.

they girls did what they were told except rika who went over to izzy and they high fived she says nice come back.

terriermon was dressed in a green dress with green sandals with eye liner and lip gloss.

terriermon says im sorry for calling you chicken.

izzy says you better.

they all laugh at terriermon and terriermon says ok now that that's done, impmon truth or dare.

impmon says umm truth.

terriermon says have you ever killed a human with your bada booms before you became good.

impmon says no but I did make one hurt his arm.

impmon says hat kid truth or dare.

everyone was confused.

henry says I think he means tk.

tk says huh my name is tk.

impmon says yeah your right so?

tk says dare.

impmon says I dare you to stand on your head with one of my bada booms on your feet that way you will have trouble when your feet burn.

tk did his dare and he was sweating and he says great.

gomamon says nice dare impmon he sweating more than a boxing golemon.

tk did this for 3 minutes and he fell over tired.

tk says ok nice one, matt truth or dare.

matt says uhhh truth.

tk says since sora and tai are together who do you like now.

matt says well it will surprise you.

Cody says who?

matt says Davis sister jun.

Davis says why?

matt says she's hot ,smart ,funny and she likes my music what's not to like about her and I started to like her, she is really nice.

ken says to Davis your not mad Davis I mean she is your sister.

Davis says no ill let you date her she needs a guy in her life but break her heart ill send raindramon on you.

matt sweat dropped and says ok.

sora says someone's scared.

they all laugh.

then izzy says hey guys I think the end of the portal is coming up.

Mimi says will finish this game later.

they all got ready and were in a train station.

then they went to the surface.

ryo read the map and says ok its where in a city called shibomi. ( I think that's the home of takuya)

izzy says alright everyone remember the plan.

everyone nodded.

tai says lets get somewhere where we wont be seen.

they head to a ally way and they got ready.

**patamon biomerge to seriaphimon.**

**gatomon biomerge to ophanimon.**

**lopmon biomerge to cherubimon.**

( oh I almost forgot anyone who reads my stories just keep reading I will update but I got school so its hard)

tai says ok heres the plan you go to each one and tell them to meet here and we show ourselves.

ophanimon says dont worry we got this.

( meanwhile with cherubimon going to the youngest of the 4th team of digidestiend)

cherubimon looked in the window and sees a boy with white kin in a white shirt with brown shorts and a big weird shaped orange hat he also has olive colored eyes and brown hair he was sitting on the floor playing a video games.

cherubimon knocked on the window and the boy looked at cherubimon and opend the window and says cherubimon what are you doing here.

cherubimon says the digital world is in danger you must go to this adress she hands him a peice of paper and says dont tell the others they already know, please come uhh i forgot your name.

the boy says ok, well you might not remember since you were deleted my names tommy the warrior of ice.

cherubimon says ok tommy please help us go.

tommy left to his destination.

meanwhile with ophanimon she was heading to the frontier groups teammates of light and darkness.

ophanimon was at the house of the light warrior, she looked inside and says to gatomon hey gatomon how do you think we should approach him.

gatomon says how about we just knock.

kari rolled her eyes to her sarcastic cat partner.

ophanimon knocked on the window and opened to the light warrior he had black hair with white skin with a yellow shirt and blue jacket along with black pants and blue shoes and a blue hat.

the boy says ophanimon is the digital world in danger.

kari says yes warrior of light you must head to this location, to meet with the others go now.

the boy nodded.

later with seriaphimon went to the park, his digimeter detected the warrior of thunder,fire, and wind.

tk looked down and searched for the 3 warriors


End file.
